


in your arms I find a home

by honeyvenom



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha/Omega, Claiming Bites, Domestic Fluff, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyvenom/pseuds/honeyvenom
Summary: After a tough few days in labour, Eddie and Richie bring their newborn son home.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 61
Kudos: 365





	in your arms I find a home

**Author's Note:**

> For my amazing friend Megan, who always inspires and supports me.
> 
> The tone of this fic was also inspired by the song "Show Me How" by Men I Trust.

The sun is almost setting by the time Richie and Eddie pull into the driveway of their Pacific Palisades home.

They had been gone for five days and the sight of the house feels like a salve on Eddie's sore skin. Not that the clinic hadn't been nice. A two-hour drive away, nestled in a valley in Santa Barbara and surrounded by lush oak trees, the clinic had been home to Eddie as he gave birth to their son.

Their beautiful son, who had been born two days ago, with big brown eyes and a crop of dark hair.

It had been a hard birth too. Because Eddie, at 41, had been advised by his doctor not to get pregnant in the first place. Had been told that more than two decades of blocking his pheromones, suppressing his heats and denying his body an Alpha knot had taken their toll. Their doctor - one of California's top specialists in omegan pregnancy no less - said there was too much risk. Eddie could risk losing the child, or even worse, doing real physical harm to himself in the process. And that was if Eddie would even fall pregnant in the first place, which was very unlikely.

Eddie had deflated like a popped balloon at the news. As soon as they had mated after they left Derry, all he had wanted was to have Richie's child. For them to be a real family. But he had ruined their chances before they had even tried. And Richie had shut the idea down immediately anyway. _We can adopt a child, Eddie,_ he had said. _I can't risk anything happening to you, I'll never do that._

But in the end they hadn't had much choice. Not with the way Eddie's body had reacted so savagely to Richie the second he felt his heat creep up on him. The first heat he'd allowed himself to have in years. Where he spent three days being fucked and knotted by Richie in every room of their new house. On his knees, on his back, hoisted up against the wall as Richie growled against his freshly scarred neck. As he said, _Mine, you're fucking mine, Eddie,_ and all Eddie could do was whimper his agreement, spreading his thighs as wide as he could around the thick bulb of Richie's knot. 

He'd fallen pregnant during that heat, despite his birth control, and it had been hard to fight the excitement in his voice when he had shown Richie the pregnancy test a month later. Even as Richie's forehead creased with worry and Eddie had to kiss it smooth again.

And while their doctor had initially wagged his finger at them, Eddie had been adamant about trying to bring their child to full term.

It took 32 hours in labour and the help of the most expensive omegan natal clinic in California, but Eddie had.

Their son was healthy and happy. And to everyone's surprise, he weighed a huge 10 pounds. He was nothing like the sickly little babies Eddie had read about on the internet late at night, as he pressed a hand to his domed stomach and preyed to a god he didn't believe in anymore.

 _Please let my baby be okay_ , he had thought. And to his relief, he was. 

As soon as they're parked up, Richie rushes to grab Eddie's overnight bags from the back seat and to open the car door for him.

Eddie wants to say he's not an invalid, but he lets it pass. Richie had been flustered on the way home, constantly asking Eddie if he was okay; if he was comfortable; if the baby was being jostled too much by the bumps in the road. It had been cute for the first 30 minutes, but eventually Eddie needed to tell him to stop fussing. His mate and his baby were okay, everything was fine. Richie had finally got the hint, but it didn't stop him from thrumming his fingertips nervously on the driving wheel until they turned the corner and drove up the hill to their house. 

"Here, baby," Richie says as he unlocks the front door and holds it open for Eddie.

"Thanks, Rich," Eddie says as he gingerly makes his way up the driveway, their son a warm weight in his arms.

The foyer is empty when they step inside. Ben and Bev had agreed to look after their golden retriever, Scout, while they were at the clinic so the house is empty of her usual excited barks and yips. Eddie misses seeing her big furry body surging around the corner to greet them, and wonders how she would react to the warm, sweet-smelling bundle in Eddie's arms; if she'd lick at their baby's face while he giggled and touched her nose.

Eddie breathes in the smell of vanilla and magnolia from the flowers around the house, and feels some of the tension drain from him. 

They had bought the house a year before - or, well, Richie had bought it with the big bucks Netflix had thrown at him to make his new show - and it had quickly felt like home. It was secluded enough to feel like it was just the two of them, while being close enough to the city for Richie to drive in for meetings. Plus the schools in the area were excellent, something Eddie had paid close attention to when they were buying.

He makes his way to their living room as Richie drops his bags by the staircase. The space was open and airy but Eddie had tried his best to make it as cosy as possible, with lots of cushions and soft blankets draped over the couches and chairs. There was also a large fireplace, which they used in the winter. Eddie loved the room the most then, during the nights that reminded him of still being on the East Coast. Sometimes Richie would toast bread or make s'mores over the fire too, and the two men would giggle like children as they got gooey marshmallow all over themselves. 

Eddie eases himself down into an armchair, careful not to jostle the baby. 

"Could you open the windows, love? Let's get some fresh air in here."

Richie rushes to do as he's told. He opens all of the windows in the kitchen and living room before sliding the big patio doors open overlooking the swimming pool and their incredible view of the rolling California hills.

"It's so nice having a big, strong man around the place," Eddie jokes.

Richie grins across the room. "If you think that's impressive, you should see what I can do with a wrench."

"Oh, I'm tingling."

The sound of Richie's laughter makes something flutter in Eddie's chest and he looks down at the baby so Richie can't see his dumb grin.

"Christ, I'm tired," Richie says when he comes back into the room with a glass of water for Eddie. "Here you go, babe."

"Thanks, just put it on the coffee table for me."

"If I'm tired, you must be exhausted."

Eddie shrugs. "I'll be okay for a few hours."

Richie hums, laying a large hand on the back of Eddie's neck. 

"My brave boys, huh?"

Eddie cranes his neck up at him. "You were pretty brave too."

"I was a mess," Richie says as he squeezes Eddie's neck softly. "Thought I was going to pass out at least three times."

Eddie laughs. "It was pretty funny seeing all the nurses fuss over you even though I was the one giving birth."

And they had. All the nurses at the clinic had lost their minds at the sight of this handsome, famous Alpha worrying about his omega mate, and had spent as much time bringing him tea and blankets as they had with Eddie, until the head doctor had firmly told them to stop.

"It was a harrowing experience for me, Eds."

"Sissy," Eddie scoffs. "Alphas are so fragile." He turns back to the baby. "That's right isn't it? Aren't Alphas so big and dumb?"

"Hey, don't poison him against me. That's such an omega thing to do."

"You're right. I'm sure he'll discover how big and dumb his daddy is all for himself."

"At least I got three million likes on Instagram out of it," Richie says, waving his phone at him.

"Ugh. Can't believe I let you do that."

One of the first things Richie had done after the birth was take a picture of Eddie and the baby and put it on Instagram for the world to see. Usually Eddie would have bitten his head off for capturing him in such an unguarded moment, but weirdly Eddie had just felt happy. Happy and proud that his Alpha mate wanted to show them off to the world. That all of Richie's fans would see how beautiful and healthy his newborn son was. 

Richie's hand creeps up to stroke through his hair.

"Hey, do you want something to eat?"

"I think I'm okay."

"You should, babe, come on. We've got that lasagna in the freezer."

Eddie had prepared a lasagna the day they went to the hospital knowing they'd both need something when they got back.

He thinks about it for a second. He'd been fed well at the hospital - the morning after he'd given birth he'd woken up to buttered toast and avocado with freshly squeezed orange juice - but he hadn't eaten a lot, and now that Richie mentions food his stomach pangs with hunger. 

Besides, it had been a long few days for Richie too. And he had spent more time chainsmoking outside the clinic and sitting at Eddie's bedside than he had eating. He looked exhausted now, with purple smudges under his eyes, and his cheeks covered in a dark three-day stubble.

"Okay," he says. "Will you be able to heat it up for us?"

"I can at least manage that, Eds," Richie replies. 

"If you say so."

Eddie had quickly found out when they started dating that Richie was _not_ good at cooking. He'd almost burnt the house down just making toast one morning when Eddie was in bed, though he could sometimes be trusted with pouring cereal and milk into a bowl.

Richie digs a pamphlet out of his pocket. Once he'd probably pulled out from the omega post-natal care packet they got at the clinic. 

"I have a list of food from the doctor too. Er, protein shakes, bone broth, cottage cheese, sweet potato, bell peppers... all supposed to help with er," Richie peers down at the list, "facilitating tissue repair and giving you a good dose of vitamin C, beta-carotene and zinc." He looks up at Eddie with a crooked grin. "I don't know what half of those things fucking mean, but I'll get everything when I go out tomorrow."

Eddie just smiles at him. "I know you'll look after me, Rich."

Richie looks proud as he says, "Hell yeah I will."

He pauses on his way out of the room.

"Baby?"

Eddie tears his gaze away from their son to look at him.

"Hmmm?"

"You know you can put him down, right?"

Richie flicks his eyes over to the day cot in the centre of the room.

"Oh," Eddie says.

Eddie had barely put their son down from the second he was born. Had hated when the doctors and nurses had needed to take him away for any tests. Even when all the Losers had visited the day after he gave birth and had passed the baby around between them to coo at his little face and look at his tiny hands and feet, Eddie had impatiently flung out his arms to take him back as quickly as possible. 

"It's okay. I don't want to risk waking him up."

"Okay," Richie says with a warm smile.

"Am I that obvious?"

"You're just cute is all. I'm also going to call mom and dad; let them know we got back safely."

"Sounds good. Say hi for me."

Eddie's gaze drifts back to the baby once Richie has left the room. He hadn't been able to stop looking at him. 

He'd always hated the idea of having a baby. As soon as he'd presented as an omega when he turned 12, he'd recoiled at the thought of heats and pregnancy. He still remembers how it felt to present, the three agonising days he spent in his room as his insides morphed to create a new womb for him, as his mother stood by his bedside anxiously dabbing his head and forcing tonics down his bloodied throat. 

He'd hated himself afterwards - especially with the way everyone suddenly looked at him, like he was something simultaneously precious and filthy - and had vowed to himself in the mirror at school that he'd never let himself be anyone's airhead omega. He'd never be knotted. He'd never have a baby. He'd fight his biology as hard as he could. Even when a couple of weeks later Richie had presented as an Alpha and he spent his teenage years aching for him, wondering how it would feel for Richie's teeth to slot into the skin at his throat and press _down_. 

That feeling had only intensified the night Eddie walked into the Jade of the Orient and had seen Richie across the room. The night Richie's eyes went red and he slammed Eddie against the wall to scent him and mouth at his neck before the others hastily pulled him away.

"Y _ou're disgusting, Richie_ ," Eddie had said that night, despite the damp patch growing in his underwear. " _I hate Alphas_."

But 18 months later, with their baby in his arms, Eddie can't think of anything else he'd ever want more.

And he was beautiful. _So_ beautiful. And when Eddie looked at him, all he felt was a blaze of love so strong it scorched him. 

"I love you so much," he whispers. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me. And whatever happens, I'm always going to be here for you."

He must drift off because the next thing he knows, Richie is at his side, gently shaking him awake. 

"Sweetheart? Wake up, love, the lasagna is ready."

Eddie blinks at him blearily. "Mmph?"

Richie just smiles. "Come on, let me take him."

"No," Eddie says instinctively, tightening his arms around the baby.

"You can have him back soon, but you need to eat something first."

Richie says it firmly, a hint of his Alpha voice coming through, so Eddie does as he's told. 

"Sorry," Eddie mumbles as he watches Richie place the baby gently down into the cot. 

"Don't be sorry, everything's fine." Richie glances back to the baby. "Isn't that right? Mommy needs to calm down, doesn't he?"

Eddie feels his face go red. He wasn't used to being called that yet. 

"How are Maggie and Went?"

"All good. Sent them some more photos of the prince to keep them topped up. They're going to fly out on the weekend."

Eddie nods, tipping his head back against the back of the chair. Now that he doesn't have the baby his arms feel empty.

"It'll be good to see them."

"Yeah, mom's gonna bring so many baby clothes with her. We're going to need a walk-in closet just for him."

Eddie smiles as he curls his legs up on the armchair.

"A good excuse to get rid of some of your ugly shirts then."

Richie gives him a stern look. "That's my personal brand you're yacking over, Eds."

Eddie forces his heavy head off the back of the chair.

"Speaking of yacking, we need to buy some burp cloths tomorrow too."

Richie huffs with laughter. "For me or the baby?"

Eddie thinks about it for a second. "Both."

Richie shakes his head. "Sassy little bitch," he says with a grin. He points his finger at Eddie. "I'll get the lasagna but you better not move."

"I'm at your mercy, sir," Eddie says.

A slow smile creeps over Richie's face. "I'm too tired for that unfortunately."

Eddie shivers a little. He thought that couples didn't have sex when they were pregnant, that it would just be weird and awkward. He thought that Richie wouldn't even be attracted to him when he started getting bigger, when his stomach grew and his breasts started to swell. But he was proven wrong very quickly. They'd fucked constantly the entire time Eddie was pregnant. As soon as Richie knew he wouldn't do any damage to the baby. If anything, seeing Eddie get bigger had only made Richie hornier, had made his fangs descend and his eyes go red as he watched Eddie move around the house with a hand on his stomach. Just reaching up to get a glass from a high shelf could end up in Eddie bent over, his shorts around his ankles, as Richie knelt behind him and stabbed his tongue into Eddie's hole, growling at the taste of Eddie's slick squirting over his tongue.

Then there was one memorable morning about a week before Eddie gave birth, when the sun was starting to rise and Richie had spooned up behind Eddie in bed, his hand spread out over Eddie's pregnant belly as he pushed his dick into the mess of come and slick at Eddie's loose hole. 

_"That's it, sweetheart,"_ he had groaned as Eddie greedily swallowed his cock. _"That's it, my little knocked-up bitch."_

Eddie had come so quickly and so hard he spent the rest of the morning recuperating while Richie made him waffles.

Eddie breaks out of the memory as Richie returns with two warmed bowls of lasagna, heartily topped with shavings of fresh parmesan. 

"Mm, thank you," Eddie says as he breathes in the comforting smell.

"Anything for my baby mama."

Eddie makes a face at him. "Never say that again."

Richie only laughs as he throws himself back on the couch opposite Eddie, spreading himself out like a lazy cat.

Eddie can't help but moan as he takes his first mouthful. Usually Eddie put a healthier spin on the dish when he made it for them. He'd swap out the pasta sheets for thinly sliced eggplant or zucchini, and sometimes used pumpkin instead of the usual beef to cut down on their red meat intake (especially important for Richie who'd lived off burgers and burritos for about 20 years and hadn't touched a vegetable unless it came with a mountain of noodles). But he'd made this one just as Richie liked it as a treat, with the traditional beef and béchemel sauce. 

"This is nice," Eddie says as he starts to dig in.

Richie salutes him from his place on the couch. "Oh yeah, I'm a real master at heating up food."

"And to think you could hardly use a microwave when we met again. Did you even know what an oven was?"

"Who needs an oven when you have takeout, baby."

"Monster."

"Got it in one."

Eddie smiles, feeling more of the tension ease out of him. 

"You know you can have a beer if you want. You deserve it."

Richie waves his hand dismissively as he eats. "It's cool. I said I wouldn't drink while you were nursing and I meant it."

"That's sweet of you."

"Biggest sweetheart from all of Derry. It's why all the girls wanted to kiss me."

Eddie almost chokes on his lasagna. "Oh yeah? That's why they all called you Frog Face behind your back too?"

"I guess I was just waiting for the right girl to come along to kiss me and turn me into a prince."

"We're still waiting then."

Richie laughs, his face splitting into a huge grin, and he flips Eddie off. 

"Fuck you, Kaspbrak."

Eddie cocks his head at him. "I think you mean Tozier."

Eddie expects Richie to fire back another retort or joke about how he's taking back his last name. Instead his grin melts into a small, warm smile. It's the smile he only ever uses in specific intimate moments between them, like after he'd shut their bedroom door on their wedding night or their second evening in Derry, when Eddie had said he loved Richie back as he stood in the doorway trembling, covered in blood and grime.

"What is it?" Eddie asks. "Do I have lasagna on my face?"

"No," Richie says. "I was just thinking about how fucking in love with you I am."

Eddie's chest goes tight. He looks down at his bowl so he doesn't have to meet Richie's intense stare. Sometimes, even now, he found it hard to tell Richie how he truly felt. 30 years of denying who he really was - gay, an omega - had taken their toll on more than just his body. 

"You're pretty swell too," he mumbles.

"Swell?" Richie asks with laughter in his voice. "What is this, the 1950s? Do you want me to ask you to the sock hop?"

Eddie plays with his spoon. "If you did, I might say yes."

"Cool, I'll keep that in mind. But I'm being serious, you know. You're incredible."

Eddie has to tighten his grip on the spoon so he doesn't drop it.

"I really didn't do much."

Richie's tone turns incredulous. "Are you kidding, Eddie? You did everything. I'm so fucking proud of you."

Eddie glances up from his bowl, and the soft expression on Richie's face almost has him in tears. 

"Do you mean it?"

"I mean everything I say to you."

Eddie doesn't know what to say to that, but luckily he's saved by the sound of movement from the cot, and a small gurgling noise. 

"The beast hath awoken," Richie declares in an ominous British accent. 

He's off the couch before Eddie can even move, jumping across the room to get to the cot.

"Hey there, buddy," he coos as he bends over the cot to pick up the baby.

For such a clumsy, oversized man, Richie had displayed real sensitivity when it came to handling their son, his movements so calm and gentle Eddie had often stared at him in his room at the clinic, mouth hanging open as he watched Richie hold their newborn like he was made from spun glass. It was a side he'd hardly seen from Richie before. This was the same man who broke something in the house at least twice a week. And maybe it was just Eddie's hormones going crazy from giving birth, but the way Richie's large hands carefully cradle their son made Eddie's throat catch. 

"I'm literally obsessed with him," Richie says, a look of pure devotion on his face. 

Eddie coughs the sound of tears from his throat. "That's good because we're going to have a lot of sleepless nights with him."

"It's cool, you know I do most of my writing at night. Besides, I have a lot of _Keeping Up with the Kardashians_ to catch up on."

Eddie rolls his eyes fondly but doesn't reply, busying himself with the last of his lasagna instead. 

When he's finished, he places the bowl on the coffee table and reaches out for the baby.

"I should feed him again before we go to sleep, give him to me."

"All right, bossy," Richie says. He turns to the baby with a conspiratorial look. "Mommy's bossy, isn't he?"

"Richie."

"Okay, okay."

They pass the baby between them, Eddie's aching arms so ready to feel his son's warm weight again. 

His son's big brown eyes land on Eddie, and Eddie swears he sees recognition on his face even after two days.

"Hi darling," Eddie whispers to him. Their son makes a happy little noise in return. 

"Fucking adorable," Richie says as he watches them. 

"I read that babies imprint on their mothers when they're born," Eddie murmurs as he undoes his shirt. "It's why there's an instant connection."

"And what are the dads expected to do then?"

"Skin on skin contact helps. Or holding him while you're wearing something of mine, so he associates my smell with yours."

"Weird. Can't I just do some juggling for him instead? Dress up like a panda?"

"This was all in the pregnancy books we bought, Richie."

"Oh yeah, totally... I still need to read those," Richie says, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. 

Eddie sighs heavily. "You always did submit your homework late."

He expects Richie to give him some privacy as he breastfeeds, or to collect their empty bowls so he can bring them back to the kitchen. Instead he falls back onto the couch, legs spread, a cocky smile unfurling on his face as he looks at Eddie.

Eddie freezes as he's bringing the baby to his breast. 

"Are you going to watch me feed him?"

Richie shrugs. "I think so, yeah."

"Why?"

"Don't know. Thought it might be fun."

"You're such a pervert."

Richie doesn't deny it, his smile growing even more smug.

Trying his best to ignore his husband's heavy gaze, Eddie pulls his left breast from the small bra he was wearing under his shirt. His breasts were small, no more than an A-cup really, which meant he could easily hide them under shirts and loose t-shirts. But he was still getting used to having them after years of being flat-chested. That, and the feeling of feeding, which still felt strange.

He grimaces slightly as the baby's mouth latches onto his nipple, sucking on it greedily. 

"Does it sting?" Richie asks. 

"A little, yeah. The nurse said I just have to get used to it."

"I bet he loves it, with how sweet you taste."

Eddie cheeks flood red again. 

They'd never spoken about it, but Richie had tasted Eddie a couple of times over the last month. He'd been practically salivating for weeks as he watched Eddie's tits bounce in his tight t-shirts, or as he studied the shape of them when Eddie walked shirtless around the house. It didn't take long before Richie started touching them, bringing his hands up to cup Eddie's tits as Eddie rode his big dick in bed, swiping his thumbs roughly across his hard nipples as Eddie cried out. That quickly turned into Richie pushing his dick between them, telling Eddie how much his perky little tits turned him on, and then furtively one night, grabbing at Eddie and leaning down so he could suck one of his sore nipples into his mouth, the two of them moaning drunkenly as Eddie's milk filled his mouth and Richie fucked his leaking dick through the tight funnel of Eddie's fist.

Their bed was a mess of milk and come afterwards, and Eddie almost died of embarrassment as he shoved the sheets into the washing machine. 

As if seeing the red-hot images blossom above Eddie's head, Richie winks at him. 

That was it.

"Shut up and go put the bowls in the dishwasher."

Richie has the gall to look aghast. "I didn't even say anything!"

"Your eyes say enough! Go!"

Richie laughs all the way to the kitchen. 

When the baby has had his fill and Eddie's tucked back inside his bra, they call it a night, turning off the lights and locking up so they can make their way upstairs. Eddie carries the baby while Richie lugs up all of his bags like a cart horse. _Beast of burden_ Eddie liked to fondly call him.

Halfway up the stairs Eddie has a thought.

"Hey, did you remember to put the lasagna in the fridge?"

"Yes, darling," Richie says in a tone that suggests Eddie's being a nagging little house husband.

"I'm only making sure your greedy ass doesn't get food poisoning when you scoff all the leftovers tomorrow."

"Yes, darling."

Stepping into their bedroom feels like being enveloped by a cocoon. Just the sight of their large bed with the throw pillows, the plush cream rug and the low lighting that turns on as soon as Richie claps his hands has Eddie sighing in relief. There were hints of Richie's style here and there - a hot-pink cushion with a garish lobster design on one of their chairs on the balcony, and a print in the bathroom that made Eddie's eyes water. Other than that it was all Eddie: clean, elegant, in calming neutral colours. 

And by the bed was their baby's second cot, the one he would sleep in because Eddie couldn't bear to put him in the nursery yet. Even though both Richie and Went slaved over the nursery for the last few months, transforming one of their guest bedrooms into an enchanted forest, with animals and trees painted on the walls and tiny glittering stars all over the ceiling. The room was also filled to the brim with plushies and baby toys, but Eddie couldn't have the baby so far away. He needed him close. And Richie, in the strangely insightful way he had, agreed without question. 

Eddie turns to Richie and says, "You shower if you like. I'll put him down to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Richie doesn't take long - a shower for Richie meant a quick shampoo and body wash and that was it. 10 minutes later he's back in the room, dark hair slicked back from his forehead and glasses off, his body large and warm as he walks up behind Eddie and wraps his arms around him.

"Has he passed out again?" he asks. 

"Yeah. The birth was obviously so much harder on him than me," Eddie says with mock annoyance. 

"I get it. Forcing yourself out of that tight space between your legs is hard. I can relate."

Richie gives Eddie his cheekiest smile, the one where his tongue pushes against his teeth, and Eddie feels that flutter in his chest again.

"You're really testing me tonight," Eddie says in his steeliest voice.

Richie doesn't even flinch. 

" _Meow_ ," he says, pushing his freshly shaved cheek against Eddie's neck. "I love when kitty gets mad."

"Don't call me kitty," Eddie says, though his voice turns into a breathy quiver when Richie squeezes his waist with his big hands.

Eddie arches as Richie pushes up against him, breath hiccuping at the way Richie feels against his back. Richie had a very different body shape to the one he remembered as a teenager. He wasn't the same lanky string bean anymore. He was stocky and broad, with so much strength in his chest and shoulders. It was the kind of strength where he could flip Eddie over his shoulder without a pause, or twist Eddie's body into numerous shapes in bed without catching a sweat. It was aggravating, and so fucking sexy it turned Eddie's brain to smoke. 

Eddie finds the sense to elbow Richie lightly in the stomach.

"Not in front of the baby, come on," he says, hating how breathy he still sounds.

Richie groans lightly against his ear. "I have a feeling this kid's going to be a real cockblock," he says.

"Well get used to it."

"Okay, I guess I'll behave," Richie says. 

They stare down at the baby again, taking in his chubby cheeks and dusting of dark hair as he snoozes. 

"What do you think he'll present as?" Richie asks. 

"Alpha," Eddie says without hesitation. 

Richie huffs against his ear. "How can you be so sure?"

"He weighs 10 pounds and used my insides as his personal soccer pitch the entire time I was pregnant. I'm sure."

"Toxic masculinity, am I right?"

Eddie can't help but laugh at that. "Besides, he'll have your block head, I can tell."

"Hey, I'll have you know that us Toziers have a heritage of proud foreheads."

Eddie laughs again, and the two of them stand by the cot for a few minutes, looking at their baby in content silence. 

He's daydreaming about all the outfits he'll buy the baby over the next few weeks, when Richie interrupts the mini fashion show in his head.

"Do you wish your mom could have seen him?"

Eddie stiffens slightly. He hadn't thought about his mom at all since giving birth. But he thinks about it now. Thinks about how she would have acted if she'd still been alive. How she would have fussed over Eddie and controlled everything he did while pregnant. How she probably would have taken his baby the moment he'd been born, saying she could look after him better than Eddie could. Would probably have insisted on taking Eddie's milk and bottle-feeding the baby herself while Eddie lay limp and forgotten in his maternal bed.

The thought makes an icy chill shoot through him. 

"No, I don't." He pauses. "Does that make me bad?"

"Of course not."

Eddie chews on his bottom lip for a moment. 

"I wish... I wish my dad could have seen him though."

"Frank would have adored him, baby."

Eddie nods, feeling his eyes prickle again. Richie tightens his arms around him. 

"You know we can call him that if you like. We can call him Frank."

Eddie thinks about it for a moment. How lovely it would feel to bless his son with his father's name. 

"That's sweet but I want him to live his own life. Not have to be anyone else, do you know what I mean?" 

"I get that. But we'll need to decide soon you know."

"I wish he could just tell me what he wants to be called."

Richie props his chin on Eddie's shoulder, places a small kiss on the juncture of his shoulder and neck.

"But that takes all the fun out of it, babe. We need to call him something embarrassing that he'll hate us for when he's a teenager." 

"Oh god, don't even talk about him being a teenager yet. We need to get through the toddler years first."

"One day at a time, baby." He pats Eddie's ass. "Shower and then we'll go to bed, okay? You need the rest."

So Eddie does. His tiredness means he cuts down on his usual hour-long routine of bathing, cleansing, exfoliating and moisturising, but he does feel slightly more human once he's stepped out of the bath and into one of Richie's old tour t-shirts, which hangs faded and soft against his skin.

When he gets out of the bathroom, Richie is already in bed, sitting with his back propped up against the headboard as he looks at his phone. 

The urge to dive straight into bed and cuddle up against Richie is too strong to ignore. Especially when Richie lifts his arm without even looking up from his phone, creating a large space for Eddie to curl up against his side. 

And Eddie doesn't care for once if he's being clingy. He just gave birth, damn it! He slides into bed - their sheets cool and crisp to the touch - and slides his arms around Richie's waist, his head smooshed up against Richie's side. 

"Hey baby," Richie says.

"Hi," Eddie replies, voice muffled against Richie's skin. "Is he still sleeping?"

"Like a stone, yeah. Babies have the life. Sleeping, eating..."

"Your two favourite things."

"Oh, I can think of something I like a little more than those," Richie says, a teasing lilt to his voice.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"No, of course not."

Eddie blinks up at Richie's phone. "Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, fine. Just checking Twitter. Everyone's going crazy for the pictures. Netflix give their love too, they're going to send flowers."

Eddie sighs. "We don't need flowers, we need diapers. A lot of diapers."

Richie grins. "I'll be sure to send them your feedback." 

He draws his hand through Eddie's hair, making Eddie sigh. 

"You ready for sleep now?"

"Mmm, yeah, I'm gonna nod off any minute now."

"Come on then, let me turn off the lights."

"Leave a light on for the baby, though. I don't want him waking up in the dark."

"Sure, I'll leave a lamp on for him."

Eddie cranes his neck up, looking at the cot. 

"Is he definitely okay?"

"I promise he's fine. Sleeping soundly. I checked on him before you got out of the shower."

Eddie chews on his bottom lip, feeling anxious. "And he's... still breathing and everything?"

Richie looks slightly horrified at that. "Jesus, yeah. He's breathing, Eddie."

"Sorry, I just... I read a lot about cot death and stuff. It still happens a lot, you know."

"Sweetheart, he's fine. He's sleeping on his back and everything. And there aren't any toys in the cot. Please take a deep breath and relax."

Eddie does as he's told, focusing on his breathing as Richie turns off the lights around the room, leaving a single lamp by the cot.

In bed they fall easily into their usual positions, with Richie spooned up behind Eddie, a heavy arm around his waist. 

"It's so nice to be home again," Eddie sighs as he lets his body melt into the bed. "I got sick of that clinic bed."

"Sleeping in the hotel round the corner wasn't exactly great either," Richie says. "Missed having you in my arms."

"Such a big softie, Richie."

Richie laughs quietly and nuzzles the back of his neck, making Eddie shiver. He elbows him when Richie's hand drifts between his thighs.

"No sex for two weeks, Richie. You heard the doctor."

Richie makes a small huff but doesn't push it. 

"You sore?"

"Yeah." 

And Eddie was. He felt like there was a wound between his legs, but the doctor said that feeling would lessen in a couple of weeks. 

"Still can't believe you gave birth to our baby," Richie says.

Eddie snorts. "Believe it. I have all the baby weight to prove it."

"I think it's hot."

"Pervert," Eddie says again.

Richie hums under his breath. A second later his fingers come up to stroke over Eddie's mating scar. The jagged mark that stood thick and white against Eddie's tanned throat. Eddie thought it might have faded at some point, but it never had. Somehow he didn't really mind. 

"Sometimes I wish I could mate you all over again," he says.

"Once was enough, thank you," Eddie says into his pillow.

It doesn't take long for Eddie to start drifting off. Not with the exhaustion blooming under his skin. 

"Giving birth is hard," Eddie says, half-asleep. "Believe everything you've heard."

Richie makes a noise. "I'll have the next one," he says, sleepy laughter lighting up his words.

Eddie smiles. "Fat chance," he says.

"You're right. You have the hips for it anyway."

And Eddie would reply - he has a response ready on his tongue - but the next moment he's asleep.

He wakes up a couple of hours later, snuffling against his pillow. He turns, but finds Richie's side of the bed empty. He presses his hand to it and it feels cold. Richie's obviously been gone a while. The cot lies empty too and Eddie feels a small clench of panic light up in his chest. 

Could something have happened to them? What if someone had broken in?

Eddie almost stumbles as he leaves the room, old news stories of people breaking into homes to kidnap newborn babies tripping through his head. Of freaks and perverts, and omegas who couldn't have their own children, hysteria and grief driving them to steal other omegas' children.

The clench of fear eases when he leaves their bedroom. Out on the landing, he sees lights on downstairs and hears faint movement. 

He finds the two of them back in the living room, Richie cradling their son against his chest as he walks in small circles around the room. He's shirtless in a pair of sweatpants, and seeing their baby resting against the broad width off his chest eases the pain in Eddie's.

Richie catches him in the doorway and smiles. He doesn't have his glasses on and in the lamplight his eyes are impossibly big and blue. 

Eddie remembers wanting to drown in those eyes when they were boys. Where Richie's glasses would get knocked off when they were play fighting in the clubhouse and Eddie would startle at how bright Richie's eyes were behind the thick lenses. 

_"You like what you see, Eds?"_ Richie had asked him one afternoon when they were 13. 

_"You wish, you gross science experiment,"_ Eddie had spat back, freckles dark against his red cheeks. But that night he had sighed deeply and pressed his face against his pillow, thinking about Richie's eyes and his crooked smile and his stupid, gangly arms.

"Hi sweetheart," Richie says now. "I hope I didn't worry you."

"Was he crying?"

"Yeah, I woke up to it."

Eddie feels his mouth draw up into an upset pout. "I didn't wake up."

"That's okay, you're exhausted."

"But I should have."

"Eddie, you were in labour for more than 30 hours. You're allowed to rest. Besides, that's what you have me for."

Eddie doesn't feel convinced. "I know but what if you weren't?"

Eddie feels himself on the verge of getting upset, right on the tipping edge between being okay and having a complete meltdown. He'd been able to get a good grip on the worst of his anxiety over the last year, but sometimes it still sneaked up on him, grabbing him in its chilly embrace. 

Richie notices immediately and he clicks his fingers at him from across the room, the baby easily cradled in his other arm.

"Hey, I told you to cut that out," Richie says firmly, and Eddie feels himself going lax at the sound of his Alpha voice. "You have me here and I'm going to make sure I look after my mate and my baby, got it? Tell me you understand, Eddie."

Eddie nods. "I do, I understand."

Richie's tone softens as he says, "Okay, good. Come on, let's get you both back to bed."

They go via the kitchen so Eddie can have a glass of water. Richie waits patiently, their son still resting comfortably against his chest, tiny mouth slightly open. There's a small patch of drool in Richie's chest hair and Eddie has to look away so he doesn't splutter water everywhere as he laughs.

"You took my advice about the skin on skin contact then," Eddie says as he rinses the glass.

"Hell yeah. I did a Daffy Duck impression and he stopped crying straight away."

"Very nice," Eddie says. Not that he was surprised. With his goofy sense of humour and bear arms, Richie had always been a hit with children.

"That means I'm his favourite now. You're just a milk dispenser to him."

Eddie scoffs. "I'll remember that when you ask me to ever cook for you again."

"Shit, I take it back. Hardass."

Back in their bedroom, they settle the baby down into his cot. Eddie rests his hands on the smooth wood, staring down at his son's peaceful little face. When Richie comes over and slips his strong arm around his waist, Eddie lets himself relax, leaning against his husband's side.

"I can't wait for Scout to meet him," Richie says. "She's gonna love him."

"I hope so. Can't believe I'm suddenly going to have three babies to look after."

"Three? Who's the- oh, screw you, dude," Richie says, hugging Eddie even closer as he laughs.

"Sorry I freaked out," Eddie mumbles as he presses his cheek to Richie's shoulder. "I just couldn't bear it if anything happened to him."

"Stop stressing about it. It's completely natural. I know how devoted you are to him already."

"I really am. I was ready to get a kitchen knife and stalk through the house looking for him."

"Hmm, kinda sexy."

"You would say that, weirdo."

"I get it though. I love him so much," Richie says. "I can't believe how fast it hit me."

Eddie understood that. The surge of love he'd felt for his child had been overwhelming, from the second the doctor placed him in Eddie's arms.

"Like I didn't even think it was possible," Richie murmurs, lost in thought. "To fall that quickly and powerfully. It reminded me of the first time I met you, how it hit me. It's a different kind of love, obviously. But it's just as strong. I'd do anything for him. Anything."

Eddie feels himself grow soft. Beneath his often sarcastic and abrasive exterior, Richie had always been highly romantic. 

"I know you would, love. You're going to be an amazing dad."

Richie doesn't say anything to that, not even when Eddie strokes his hand along the arm Richie has around his waist.

"Richie?"

When Richie finally replies, it's in a quiet, uncertain voice. 

"What if I'm not?"

"Not what?"

"An amazing dad. What if I'm shit at it?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

But Richie makes a pained face, like he's just been stabbed through the side. Eddie hadn't seen him make that face since the night they broke into Pennywise's lair, when Richie had to watch Eddie almost die. When he'd looked at the others and said, _"I'm not fucking leaving him here."_

"I mean it. What if I think I'm going to be good at it and I'm terrible? What if I make all of these promises to him and I break them? 

Eddie turns in Richie's hold to look him in the face. "Richie, listen to me, you're not going to be a bad dad. And you're not going to hurt him."

"I know, but-"

"No buts."

"I killed my goldfish, remember? I can't look after anything."

"You were nine-years old! And I can't believe Maggie and Went let you look after that fish in the first place."

Richie looks agonised as he says, "I'm a fuck-up, Eddie. I always have been."

And that just wouldn't do.

"Richie," Eddie says in a steely voice. "Look at me."

And Richie does, though he looks like he'd rather run away instead. 

"Do you think I'd have a baby with a fuck-up? With someone who I thought would hurt or neglect our child?"

"No," Richie says quietly. 

Eddie pushes Richie's hair back from the long slope of his forehead. 

"No, exactly. So don't ever let me catch you saying that again. You hear me?"

Richie nods, and Eddie brings his hand down to rest it against his cheek. 

"We're not going to be perfect at it, Richie," he says with as much conviction and love that he has. "We're going to make mistakes and we might do things we regret. But that doesn't mean we won't try our best. That doesn't mean we can't be good parents. Besides, he- he's not going to have all the troubles we had. With growing up in Derry, with the clown... he has a much better start at life than we ever did."

Richie, who had gone slightly pale at the mention of IT, nods. "You're right," he says. "You're right, Eddie."

"I'm always right, Richie. That's why you married me."

That brings a smile back to Richie's face, creasing his eyes at the corners. 

"Since when did you become the calm one anyway?"

Eddie shrugs. "I listened to a lot of those self-help CDs at the clinic."

Richie's smile grows wider. "You know there are these things called podcasts now..."

"Shut up."

Richie laughs, but a moment later his face grows serious again. 

"I have to keep pinching myself too."

"How do you mean?"

"I just never thought - this was always what I wanted, when we were kids. All I ever dreamed about was mating you and having a family together."

Eddie sucks in a breath, half trembling as warmth blossoms through his chest. 

"Is that true?"

"Yeah."

"Richie, that's... that's all I ever wanted too."

Richie blinks at him. "Seriously?"

"Yeah... I used to draw pictures of us and our baby in my notebooks at school when you weren't looking."

Richie reels back slightly, obviously shocked by Eddie's admission.

"But I thought you hated being an omega. You always told us you never wanted a baby."

"I didn't," Eddie admits, bringing his arms around Richie's shoulders. "But secretly, deep down, I always did with you."

"Not with Bill?" Richie asks. He'd always been a little jealous, even now, all these years later.

"No, Richie, only ever with you."

"Eddie," Richie says, on the verge of tears, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, blockhead."

A second later he's pushing up on his tiptoes and his mouth meets Richie's in an eager kiss. It's the first real kiss they've shared in days, and it feels amazing, shocking up every corner of Eddie's body with electric light. They kiss like that for what feels like minutes, Richie's arms around his waist, their chests pressed together. By the time Eddie pulls back with dark eyes and swollen lips, Richie looks like his normal self again. 

"Your kiss, Eddie... it'd revive me if it wasn't slaying me."

"Stick to comedy and never go into writing poetry, Rich," he says as he buries his head in Richie's chest.

Richie answers that by picking him up, tucking Eddie's small legs around his waist. And for the second time that night, they head to bed.

In a few minutes Eddie will fall asleep. He'll be woken a few hours later by the sound of crying from the cot and he'll rise quickly to change the baby's diaper and to sit outside by the pool, so he can feed him in the dawning California sunlight. Richie will wake up a couple of hours later and scarf down the cold leftover lasagna as he stands by the pool in his boxers, yammering about how he's only going to buy the best goddamn baby food for their kid. But in the few peaceful hours before that, Eddie will have the most restful sleep he thinks he's ever had. Here, with his husband and son. So happy in a way he never dreamed he'd be. And he'll hope, secretly and quietly, that their life together will always be like this. 

"I love you, Richie," he whispers now. "And I love our family. Thank you for- thank you for coming back for me."

Richie, face so soft in sleep, pulls his arm tighter around Eddie's waist, an unspoken promise passing between them.

And Eddie, for the first time in his life, closes his eyes and feels truly content. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write something soft recently and this little slice of a/b/o domestic bliss came to me. If the inspiration strikes, I might write more interludes set in this verse.


End file.
